


It’s a Soccer Player

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Bisexual Cal Price, E-mail, M/M, Pansexual Garrett Laughlin, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Garrett emails Cal in an attempt to flirt.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Garrett Laughlin/Cal Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	It’s a Soccer Player

Garrett was not a panicker. He wasn’t. And he wouldn’t admit his crush was making him panic, even though it was a guy. Garrett was always the confident guy, even in his pansexual identity. He could go hit on any girl or guy he thought was attractive, no problem. Sometimes the guys weren’t into it and he got punched, to him that was par for the course. But this time he couldn’t. Every time he tried, he sounded like the douche everyone at school thinks he is. Well, everyone except Bram and Nick. They saw more of him than that. But every time this boy smiled at him, Garrett wasn’t sure what was happening to him. He would get the butterflies he never had before, and his heart rate would speed up. And it was worse that Cal didn’t seem to realize what he did to Garrett. Cal Price, the student theatre director, the boy with blue-green eyes and blonde hair, the boy that gave Garrett curious looks every time Bram dragged him to go see Simon in the school play, the boy Garrett had been crushing on for close to a year. He used to be able to talk to Cal like a normal person. Before he realized why he felt the way he did around him. They would talk about the plays because Cal liked to tease him about how often he got dragged to a showing, and they developed a friendship when the conversations progressed to other interests they shared. But now Garrett had trouble forming thoughts around him, always saying the first thing his mouth could get out, which led him to sounding like a douche. Cal didn’t seem to take it personally though. He would give the soccer player an odd look and laugh, and he still smiled at Garrett whenever they saw each other in class or the halls. Garrett needed help. So he turned to his best friend.

“Bram, please.”

Bram kept looking at him like he thought he was losing his sense. “Since when do you need my help to go after someone?”

Garrett was dumbfounded for a second, “Since you are the only person I trust to help me figure out how to approach someone I actually care about.”

Bram blinked, “Is that what this is about? You’ve never developed actual feelings other than wanting to hook up with someone hot?”

“ _Yes_.” Garrett groaned. People at school thought he was a player because he had never dated anyone seriously, but that wasn’t the case. He didn’t even hook up with most of the people he’d gone out with. It was just that he realized they weren’t right for him after one date or hang out. But he’d hung out with Cal before, so he knew this time it wasn’t the case. “Yeah, my crushes only usually last until I actually spend time with them.”

“But Cal is different?” Bram asked quietly as they laid side by side on the soccer pitch. Practice ended an hour ago but they were killing time until Simon was out of play practice.

“Yes.” Garrett groaned again. “I can’t talk to him anymore without sounding like a dick because even though we talked for months before I realized how I felt, now my brain won’t supply me with anything to say when I look at his face.”

“Have you tried communicating through notes?” Garrett turned his head to glare at his best friend as the other started laughing quietly. “Seriously, though, man, I don’t know what advice you want me to give you. Simon and I communicated through emails for months and I was still terrified to talk to him about it in person.”

Garrett had an idea. “Do they still make those stupid student registries?”

Bram gave him a funny look, “Uh, yeah I think so. I don’t know why though, after that group of freshmen kept blowing up your phone last year.” A look of understanding donned on his face, “You’re gonna email him, aren’t you?” Garrett just grinned as Bram shook his head.

Cal and Simon had started hanging out more after the Martin situation. Cal felt like he should help Simon, because the boy was one of most oblivious people on the planet, but also because Cal had been out for a couple years now. It also helped that Simon was the only one to know about Cal’s crush on Garrett. Like today, Simon invited Cal to walk with him out of play practice to give him a reason to talk to Garrett since Simon was meeting up with Bram. As they crossed the threshold, Carl’s phone went off, so Simon stopped so he could check it.

**_ One Unread Email _ **

**_ From: navas@gmail.com _ **

“Uh, I have an email.” Cal muttered, turning his phone to see if Simon recognized the address. Simon shook his head. It was his school email account, and he didn’t use it to sign up on any websites, so it had to have been a student or teachers trying to reach him. Cal considered it for another minute before finally opening the email.

“ _Hey Cal._

_ I know you don’t know who this is, and I swear I’m not some stalker. But I guess what I’m about to say might counteract that statement. I got your email off the school student registry, because there’s something I’ve been wanting to say when I see you but my brain shuts down. _

_You are really pretty. And you are so smart. And I’m just a guy who’s had a crush on you for months. I’m sorry. I know people think I’m a player, though I’m really not, and I know this is weird, and I could manage to flirt with you in person then I wouldn’t have done this._ ”

Cal blinked staring down at his phone. A crush?  _On him?_ “What’s up, Cal?” Simon asked as they started walking again, Cal just held his phone out. He wasn’t worried that Simon of all people would judge him. “Someone has a crush on you? What is Navas?”

“It’s the name of a soccer player in the professional league.” Cal answered offhandedly as they got closer to the soccer pitch. Cal was typing in his phone as they made it to the grass.

“Why do you know that?” Simon laughed.

They could see Bram and Garrett lying on the ground, and whatever Garrett was saying was making Bram lose it, body shaking with laughter. “It wasn’t that bad! I think it got the point across.” They heard Garrett say, but then the two soccer stars seemed to notice the others because he stopped talking and Bram stood up to greet his boyfriend.

“Hey guys.” Garrett waved awkwardly, Cal rolled his eyes fondly.

“Hey Garrett, quick question.” Cal said casually, Simon raised an eyebrow at him but Cal just grinned. “What was the name of that soccer player you were telling me about at the last showing of  _Oliver_?”

“Keylor Navas.” Garrett answered automatically, before he froze.

”That’s what I thought.” Cal smirked, “I’ll see you guys later.” He waved, turning back toward the parking lot. As he was unlocking his car, he heard someone behind him.

”You know it was me, don’t you?” Cal turned slowly, pretending to be surprised to see Garrett standing there. Garrett laughed, shaking his head. “I knew it was dumb to use a name I’ve told you before.”

”It really was. If you didn’t want me to know it was you, at least.” Cal grinned.

”You didn’t say anything about it though. I figured you’d respond to it somehow.” Garrett rubbed the back of his neck, smile turning shy.

”Who said I didn’t reply?”

Garrett looked at him funny, before he pulled his phone out and checked his email.

**_ One Unread Email _ **

**_ From: cal.price@gmail.com  _ **

_ “So you have a crush on me? Do something about it.” _

Garrett looked back up at Cal’s smirking face. He proposed a challenge. Garrett took a step into Cal’s space, pushing him against his own car. “So you want me to do something?” His breath ghosting over Cal’s cheek.

Cal reached up and grabbed the front of Garrett’s shirt. “Are you going to?”

”Fuck.” Garrett muttered, bending down and pulling Cal into a hard kiss.


End file.
